Gera Gera Abyss Resort
Gera Gera Abyss Resort is an exclusive location for Yo-kai Watch 2: Psychic Specters. It can be reached by hopping on the special Hexpress train from Whimsy Valley Station at nighttime Overview This resort is divided into four separate areas. three of which are accessible by the Hexpress, which constantly rides around the resort. A total of three Mirapo are also found here. The center of the resort houses Kaibuki Theater. Gera Gera Land The most exciting area of the entire resort. It is a theme park with various attractions, like a ferris wheel, slides and a rollercoaster that the player can ride. Darknyan can also be found here, along with his butler, Verygoodsir. He has a quest which, after completing it, allows the player to fight and befriend him once a day. Gera Gera Land connects to the Kaibuki Theater at the West. Paradise Springs Located at the East side of the resort, this peaceful area is filled with many hot springs meant to relax in. Many Yo-kai can be found and fought here. However, there are very specific rules to this: If the player wants to battle said Yo-kai, they are forbidden to use any items and their Yo-kai's soul meters will start at zero. Yo-kai battled this way will also never become friends with you. If the player sits down in the spring long enough, a text bubble with a musical note will appear above their head, and all Yo-kai's HP and soul meters will be fully replenished, similar to what Eyepos do. This area connects to the Kaibuki Theater at the East. The Kaibuki theater is where you meet Kabuking, the head of Gera Gera Resort. Wolfit Down Wolfit down is a restaurant that is centered in the middle of the resort, right in front of the theatre. Yo-kai usually come here to enjoy meals prepared by various Oni. The front part, which is also the entrance, houses the dining area, where some Yo-kai are actually willing to fight you. at the back right corner of the room is a small hallway. You can go left and through a door that leads to Kaibuki Theater, or you can continue forward to the kitchen. You're able to sneak past the Oni while they aren't looking, hiding behind massive cauldrons along the way. But don't let them see you, or they will roar and you'll fall off the shelf and have to try it again. If you successfully sneak past all Oni, you'll get to the back room of the kitchen where you will find a chest with a Platinum Doll inside. Kaibuki Theater The central point of the entire resort. It's a small room with pillows on the ground and a large stage at the back. It also has doors all around the room that connect to the other parts of the resort and the underground section of the theater. The underground level is used to practice for performances and it has some elevators that will take actors up to the stage. The master of the entire resort, Kabuking, resides here. He can be battled once a day and is needed to complete a request from him: Gera Gera Goodbyes. He becomes an optional boss in this quest and even outclasses Kat Kraydel in terms of difficulty and strategy needed to even stand a chance against him. How To Enter Once the main story is complete, and when the player upgraded their watch to Rank S, one night Leggly will show up and give the player a special pass that lets him ride the Hexpress train. Once the player makes his way to the appropriate station, which is Whimsy Valley at night, A train named the Hexpress will appear and will take the player to the resort. Though on its way to Gera Gera Land, the Hexpress. On their way there, however, the player first needs to solve a mystery to find out which Yo-kai stole the train's braking handle before they can even reach their destination. This eventually results in a unique boss battle against Headasteam. After fighting this boss, the Hexpress will safely arrive at its first stop: Gera Gera Land. Once the player arrives at the resort, there are a couple of requests that need to be completed first to gain access to all the other areas. Bucklebreaker Station Bucklebreaker Station is a secret station that can only be accessed after completing all the necessary requests at the Resort. The player can then obtain a Happy-Go-Lucky Pass, which allows the Happy-Go-Lucky Express to stop specifically at Gera Gera Land's station. Sometimes it may appear at Spring Station at night. This has a very rare chance of happening every time these stations are entered. Once the player is lucky enough, the Express will appear and take them to Bucklebreaker Station. Inside the train are some chests with rare items. Once there the player may talk to the big smiling face in the middle to obtain a Lucky Crank-A-Coin, which can be used at the Lucky Crank-A-Kai found at the very left. Using said coin there will often reward you with very rare items or Yo-kai. Though the main reason one would want to come here is that this is the only place in the entire game where you can fight and befriend Illuminoct, one of the rare, Psychic Specters exclusive Yo-kai. Once the player is done, they can talk to the Mirapo at the very right to warp home. Trivia * Gera Gera Land gets it's name from the popular song of the same name: "Gera Gera Po". Category:Locations Category:Yo-kai World Locations Category:Yo-kai Watch 2 Locations